


Gone with a kiss

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Markings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Work for the Voltron Bingo Round 2Prompts: Altean markings + First Kiss + Free Klance





	Gone with a kiss

 

When he kissed Keith for the first time, he cried. In his head, he thought « this is it, Allura is gone for good, I moved on, and I’m in love with Keith ». He didn’t exactly thought that, but it was the feeling he had in his heart and guts.

His lips were still tingling as he felt his tears coming and he put his head in his hands. He felt Keith worry, his hands just over his shoulders without touching. He probably worried if he did something wrong.

“I… I’m sorry, Lance… I…”

“It’s not you, it’s me. I’m not mad, I’m actually happy… so, so happy.”

He looked up and smiled at Keith. He smiled back, then his smile dropped and his eyes widened. Lance’s smile dropped too.

“What? What is it?”

Keith raised a hand and touched his cheek, stroking just under his eye.

“They’re gone…”

“What is gone?”

“Your marks… the altean marks, they… they are not there anymore.”

Lance touched his cheeks, but of course, he couldn’t see it for himself. So he grabbed his phone, opened the camera and flipped the objective. He gasped as he watched the screen display perfectly brown cheeks, no traces of the blue v shaped marks that had adorned them for the last 2 years. He touched, because he needed to touch to believe it.

What happened? They were there just a few moments ago.

“They were there… I didn’t go crazy, they were right here under my eyes!!”

“Yes, they were…” confirmed Keith.

“Then HOW?!”

As Lance was racking his brain trying to understand, Keith got close and kissed under the left eye, making Lance close it.

“Maybe because we kissed? I don’t know why it would do anything but…”

And Lance’s eyes started pouring salty water again. He didn’t even know why, they just did. Then he thought again that Allura was gone, in the past. But it didn’t hurt, it was… like relief. He hugged Keith with a small laugh.

“I’m in love with you.” he muttered.

Keith stayed still, the words making their way into his brain. He heard them right. Hugging Lance back, he felt his own eyes sting.

“I’ve loved you for a while, Lance.”

They separated just to face each other, not letting go completely. For a moment, they just looked at the other, love and adoration shining in their eyes. Then both leaned together, their lips meeting in the middle. It was a kiss as soft as the first, lips tingling again. They exchanged a few more, separating lips just to connect them again. Tender, soft, loving.

They stayed close, looking at each other's eyes. Keith stroke the brown cheek of his new boyfriend.

“You know, as cute as you looked with the altean marks, they didn’t take away any of your beauty.”

“That’s sooo cheesy of you.” said Lance with a big smile.

“Please. You LOVE cheesy.”

“Never said I didn’t like it.”

He pressed his lips to Keith’s again.


End file.
